


story prompts.

by sancultism



Category: ATEEZ, Atiny, Kpop - Fandom, bxb - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sancultism/pseuds/sancultism
Summary: a collection of all of the ff ideas that have popped into my head.





	story prompts.

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘱𝘭𝘰𝘵 :: 𝘴𝘯𝘰𝘣𝘣𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘴𝘵!𝘸𝘰𝘰𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘹𝘱𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘺 𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘢!𝘴𝘢𝘯  
𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 :: 190811

wooyoung scrunched his nose as mingi opened the door to the cafe, hesitant to go inside. the silver-haired male typically never was found at downscale places like this, so this instance was a major hit to his fragile ego. god, if only mingi hadn't dragged him out of the apartment this morning. 

mingi literally had to push wooyoung through the doorway, an annoyed sigh leaving his lips. "god, you need to grow a pair of balls. just because a place isn't expensive, doesn't mean that it's going to kill you." the amber-haired male muttered under his breath, barely loud enough for wooyoung hear. letting out a scoff, wooyoung shouldered his bag as he cast a glance around them, his nose seemingly stuck in it's scrunched position.

"i have very prominent balls, since you had to mention them. it's just that..places like this are under me." he sniffed the air, his eyebrows heavily furrowed. "plus, it always smells like food in these types of places. where's the calming scent of vanilla? or better yet, jasmine?" mingi could only roll his eyes as he walked up to the back of the line, wooyoung grudgingly following behind. 

"okay, places that sell food should usually smell like food- not whatever you just listed. you seriously worry me with your choices of restaurants." mingi muttered, earning a roll of the eyes from the younger. you see, mingi and wooyoung were exact opposites. wooyoung was reserved, classy and elegant, while mingi was loud, wild, and anything but elegant. the silver-haired male would usually only befriend those like him, whom were in the upper classes of the social scale- but mingi was an exception. there was something about the taller that made wooyoung feel as if he still had a small connection to humanity. a connection to the regular world, and not his private bubble of elites.

"okay, i'll be slightly honest with you- i dragged you to this cafe in particular because i've got a bit of a thing for the barista." mingi snapped wooyoung out of his reminiscing thoughts as the taller leaned close to his ear, whispering as if he were sharing a forbidden secret. wooyoung narrowed his eyes with a scoff, craning his neck to attempt to catch a glimpse of whomever was serving drinks at the front of the line.

"so you're telling me that we went to a cafe on the other side of the city, just so you could gush over some cute girl at the counter?" 

"correction- the barista is a boy, not a girl. and god, you have to see him to understand why. literally half of the people here come to just see him." mingi shot back, his eyebrows furrowed. "you wouldn't get it, you het."

wooyoung shrugged at the supposed insult, his eyes continuing to scan the coffee shop as they inched through the line. "that's a weak insult, coming from you mingi." he scoffed, crossing his arms firmly over his chest. "this male better be worth it. i stepped foot in here unwillingly." he muttered, casting a dirty look towards the taller male- whom only shrugged in return.

"it'd the opposite if you actually had a life on stan twitter." mingi muttered, causing wooyoung to huff as he sharply turned to face the taller male.

"okay, it is not my fault that i don't understand your twitter antics! all you do on there is tweet about how gay you are, and how your twink self wants to choke on somebody's fat dick 24/7." mingi choked once the words left the younger's lips, his cheeks flushed a heavy pink as he glanced around them, cautious to see if anyone had heard.

"s-shut up! i didn't know you saw those, are stalking my twitter?" mingi accused, his eyebrows furrowed as wooyoung simply shrugged. 

"i wouldn't call it stalking, but whatever." wooyoung leaned to glance at the front of the line once again, groaning once he saw how far away they still were. "mingi, you didn't tell me that this was going to take one hundred years. i can feel my bones starting to ache as we stand here." 

"just be patient, god. it's not like we're going to be here all day." the amber-haired male huffed, arms crossed over his chest. wooyoung had to laugh at the other's childish nature. it was as if he were a seven-year old trapped in a twenty-year old's body- which he was.

countless minutes later of inching forward and stopping, the pair had finally reached the counter. judging from the sounds that were emitting from the other's lips, wooyoung figured that he was going through some type of immense gay panic. the black-haired barista was right in front of them, after all. 

"uh- can i take your order?" a smooth voice caught wooyoung's attention as he peeled his eyes away from the amber-haired male, focusing on the barista in front of him. his eyes flicked to the name tag that sat on the male's shirt, reading the hastily scribbled letters that were scrawled across the white tag. 'san'. san. wooyoung snorted at the unique name, causing the other's eyebrows to raise as he leaned back. 

"i don't know what this dull shop sells, but give me whatever doesn't taste bad. this place probably can't even compare to the cafes that i regular." wooyoung snottily stated, only opening an eye once he heard the barista snort. 

"alright, moneybags. what does your friend here want?" san motioned to mingi, whom diverted his attention once he saw the other looking at him.

"i-i'll take what ever you recommend. i'm not picky." mingi mumbled, his eyes stuck on the floor as san typed the order into the register screen.

"alrighty then..so then one caramel frap, and a mocha latte?" san glanced up from the screen to make sure that he had gotten their order right, even though the pair had told him to give them whatever. mingi nodded whilst wooyoung simply shrugged.

"i suppose. mingi here will pay for this. also, please make sure to add caramel drizzle and chocolate sprinkles?! coffee is nothing without those." wooyoung barely even paused before turning and walking to one of the vacant tables, his nose scrunched up. although a normal customer would've seen it as fine, wooyoung was beyond disgusted. tiny scratches and multiple unidentifiable stains littered the table's smooth surface, almost bringing the silver haired male to the point of gagging. nonetheless, wooyoung sat down, hands folded in his lap as he waited for mingi to join him.

san chuckled as he watched the silver-haired male walk away, before turning his attention back to the taller male in front of him. he had a rather bashful expression painted all over his features, and seemed more preoccupied with staring at the equipment behind san as he stuck his card out.

"alright. your total is ten dollars and seventy cents. do you want your receipt?" mingi nodded, and san hummed softly as he swiped the male's card, before tapping to print the receipt. "okay! your order will be ready in a few minutes, i'll bring it to your table." san winked before turning around to start working on their drinks, leaving mingi in a partial state of shock. he had never seen the male personally deliver drinks to tables before. was this a sign that his gay ass had finally done something right?

-

he was hardly able to contain his excitement as he walked over to the table that wooyoung was seated at, teething with excitement. "you'll never get this. san said he's going to personally deliver our drinks. to our table!! he never does that!" he exclaimed, his sudden burst of energy surprising the younger male. 

"so you stay here long enough to know that he doesn't deliver to tables? god, you're such a stalker mingi." wooyoung muttered, causing the other male to whine as he laid his head on the table. 

"okay, look! i know it seems that way, but i swear i'm not a stalker. i just have a lot of free time here, that's all." mingi muttered, eyeing the barista as he flew around behind the counter. another barista had taken his spot by the register, seemingly so that san could focus on making and delivering drinks instead.

"yeah, okay mingi. whatever you makes you feel better." wooyoung mumbled, too preoccupied in his phone to pay the elder male any attention. this was another one of the male's multiple characteristics- a phone addict. unless it somewhat attracted his attention, wooyoung was rarely ever off of his phone.

"i don't need to hear this from a phone addict. it's like you're fucking glued to your phone." mingi muttered, setting his own phone down on the hardwood table and glancing back to the front. san was nowhere in sight now, causing mingi to sigh as he turned back around to face the male across from him.

"looking for me?" a voice broke through the silence between the two, both males looking up to see san standing over them with a sly smile. mingi, of course, was beyond glad- but wooyoung seemingly could've cared less, the male only groaning softly and rolling his eyes as he turned his attention back to his phone. 

"don't mind him. he's just moody in the morning." mingi sputtered out as san placed their drinks in front of them, slipping the tray under his arm after as he gave a nonchalant shrug. 

"i don't mind. it's kind of cute how he's acting so stuck up." mingi snorted at how san thought that wooyoung was only acting, deciding to hide his reaction by busying himself with the drink that san had set in front of him.

"i don't act stuck up. i'm just on a higher level than you are." wooyoung muttered, turning his phone off and setting it on the table.

"oh, really? i didn't know that people whom asked for extra whipped cream and sprinkles were on the higher levels of society- my bad." san mockingly responded, a coy smile now tracing his lips as he stepped back to make his way back to the front counter. "anyways, enjoy your drinks! i made them myself." san winked before finally heading back, mingi releasing a heavy sigh as he finally set his drink down.

"he's the definition of perfection." wooyoung snorted as he gingerly picked up his drink, reluctant to drink it. for all he knew, san could've poisoned it with some unknown chemical that they used in common cafes like this.

"that's quite funny mingi. he's rather annoying, not even that good looking, and i can almost bet that his drinks will be lackluster. it's just how people like him are." the silver-haired male mumbled, his lips pressed against the rim of the white mug as he took a small sip.

"okay, but you're a dumb het. you wouldn't know perfection even if it hit you in the face." mingi snorted once again as wooyoung set down his drink, his expression unreadable. 

"shit, it's actually good.."


End file.
